


Snapshots

by babykid528



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:EA Karras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and Happy Holidays, EA Karras! This fic was a pleasure to write. I love Saw and don't write enough in this fandom. I hope you enjoy what I've come up with for you.<br/>Also, I have to send baskets of calorie-free virtual pastries and massive amounts of love to my Beta, Karaokegal. She is a true Beta Genius and without her this story would be pretty damn out of shape.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy Holidays, EA Karras! This fic was a pleasure to write. I love Saw and don't write enough in this fandom. I hope you enjoy what I've come up with for you.  
> Also, I have to send baskets of calorie-free virtual pastries and massive amounts of love to my Beta, Karaokegal. She is a true Beta Genius and without her this story would be pretty damn out of shape.

1.  
Adam had been surprised when his latest client contacted him, requiring his services. The man called himself Bob and said he was a detective or something, but the police department had their own photographers that they used to keep track of suspects. At least, Adam had always assumed they did. He'd certainly never been hired to do investigative photography for them before. Either way, this new client seemed to operate differently than any cops he'd ever met, which was evidenced in the rough way he'd squeezed a wad of bills and a list of locations into Adam's fist along with a picture of the guy Adam was supposed to trail.

"Here's everything up front, including the places and times you should be waiting. I want those prints in my hands by the end of the week." Adam had fought the urge to cringe at the crackling grind of the guy's voice. It was like listening to antennae television with shitty reception.

"You don't want to see any of my work?" Adam had asked the man curiously. Most clients wanted assurance that he'd actually knew what he was doing before they gave him any money.

The man grinned maniacally in response, creeping the fuck out of Adam, before adjusting his coat collar and turning to leave.

"I'll see you at the end of the week," Bob called over his shoulder before getting back into his car and driving away. The jagged edges of the scarred flesh on the man's neck stuck in Adam's mind long after the guy's taillights had faded from view.

***

2.  
Adam arched his back while twisting his head to the side, feeling his muscles stretch as his back cracked. He'd been sitting inside his car outside of Dr. Gordon's home for a few hours now and his entire body was beginning to stiffen with inactivity. Adam was waiting for this guy to leave so he could tail the man to the sleazy motel he liked to spend time in away from his family. During quiet moments like this one, it would strike Adam how strange it was that Bob would be interested in the less than exciting news that Gordon was cheating on his wife with a med student.

Right on schedule, Gordon exited his house. Adam took a few pictures before placing his camera on the passenger seat. He had scouted the hospital earlier in the week, bugging Gordon's office, which led him to discover Gordon's affair with Carla. It didn't take much money to bribe the starving med student to break Gordon's rules and call his house. This assignment was proving to be a piece of cake. Adam turned the key in the ignition as soon as Gordon's own car took off down the road and began following him slowly.

***

3.  
Adam, floating between consciousness and unconsciousness, had felt remarkably cold... and wet? _What the fuck..._ Frantic, Adam had opened his eyes to pitch blackness and the discovery that he actually **was** floating. He thrashed in the water, worried he might be lost at sea and on the verge of drowning. It was a small measure of relief when the water began to drain as Adam's flailing continued and he realized he was stuck in a tub. More quickly than he would have thought possible, Adam thrust himself out of the basin, and onto the tiled floor. His leg was shackled and chained.

 _What the FUCK?!_

"Help! Someone help me!" Adam screamed panicked, "Is someone there? Oh, shit. I'm probably dead..."

"You're not dead."

The nearby monotone voice caught Adam off guard. "Who's that?" He asked tentatively, unsure of exactly where he was and who the fuck he was with. After all, if he actually was dead he was probably in hell. He never bothered with any of that religious shit throughout his life, so he'd definitely end up in hell.

"Turn on the lights!" Adam barked.

"Wish I could."

Adam knew that voice. _Shit!_ "What the fuck is going on? Where am I?" Adam cried out. Whatever the fuck was going on-his death, a bad practical joke, some kind of fucked up intervention-Adam didn't need sight to know he was chained in a room with Dr. Gordon. When Gordon had finally found the light switch, Adam threw his hands up, wincing at the brightness.

***

4.  
Adam slowly shifted his horrified gaze from the tape player in his hand towards the dead body moving in the center of the room. Moving? _Shit! Fucking shit!_ Gordon's retelling of the story came back to him: The Jigsaw killer didn't just like to watch, he liked front row seats to his tests. _He'd been in the room with us the entire time..._ Adam could hardly breath.

His captor was up and done peeling his face make-up off by the time Adam thought to lunge for the gun. He really should have expected the wave of electrocution that knocked the gun from his hand. While his body ceased seizing on the ground he stared in the guy's direction helplessly, trying to reach for the exit as he screamed. In moments, he was once again submerged in darkness, locked away in this shit hole.

 _The key went down the drain with the fucking bath water. I'm never getting out of here. Gordon lied._ He continued to scream until his voice failed him, hoping vainly someone would come to save him.

***

5.  
What must have been days, possibly weeks later, Adam leaned like putty against the rusted piping he was still chained to. It felt like fifty-fucking-years had gone by since he'd been locked in this pitch black hell-hole. Fifty-fucking-years since Gordon left and Jigsaw sealed Adam in. His lips had cracked after a day of soundless screaming. He could hardly summon enough energy to breathe anymore, let alone scream. No one could hear him anyway. No one was even looking for him. No one cared if he was alive or not.

His body was eating itself. The hunger pains began to rival the agony from the festering gunshot wound as the days progressed. But nothing compared to the pain of thirst. He was so dehydrated his throat was beginning to chap. He had no energy to lift his head, let alone an arm. Even his eyes were beginning to dry up. He couldn't keep them open, not that there was anything to see in the dark.

Adam's constant state of half-sleep was wracked with dreams. Sometimes they were nightmares about the Jigsaw killer coming back to harvest his organs while he was still alive. Worse than the nightmares were the dreams of being found and brought home so he could go back to living his life, maybe get out of this city. The good dreams were filled with bottles and glasses of water, greasy burgers and fries, clean rooms, clean clothes, and they left Adam feeling drier, hungrier, dirtier and more desperate than he had felt when Jigsaw had first stood up from the floor of the bathroom.

 _Food... water... it hurts... so thirsty... Jesus... oh fucking God... help me... Please... over... let it end..._

His thoughts had scattered losing their grip on reality like his hand had lost its grip on the gun. It sounded like angry water rapids where his blood pounded through his ears as time dragged on. He couldn't even hear the heavy metal door slide open. His nerves were so badly shot he could hardly comprehend that someone was touching him and his eyes were so heavy he never realized there was a light streaming into the room that hadn't existed before.

As his head was turned sideways, Adam noticed for the first time he was no longer alone. He struggled to lift his eyelids, but he could hardly open them more than a sliver. The foreign light in the room actually made his vision even darker. Whoever had found him was free to do whatever they wanted to him. Save his life or take it; either option freed him from this shit existence.

So when the faint smell of plastic registered in his addled, atrophying mind, and the shallow breaths he'd been laboring for were cut off, Adam felt relieved. His body involuntarily fought his savior for its life, but mentally Adam thanked whoever had come to rescue him. He felt life seeping out of him, what little strength of life he had left anyway, and he felt himself being freed from the deep darkness of his bathroom prison. His mind registered the shade of white light for the first time in who knew how long. He almost wanted to smile. He'd escaped the terrible darkness, and the terrible existence Jigsaw had tested him with. Adam had finally won the game.

  



End file.
